User talk:Shane56
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the genealogy and family history wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Albert Arthur Carter (1882-1946) page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French and Dutch, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Thurstan (talk) 04:19, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Living people I am sorry that you have been blocked by an over-zealous volenteer. Please see Forum:My husband was blocked. I suggest that I delete the pages for living people. Thurstan (talk) 19:52, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Please don't include question-marks in person-page names It messes up aspects of page-linking and may even leave the page unable to be found. To guard against it, please ensure that you edit articles so that links to parent and spouse and child pages will be question-mark-free and conform in other ways when they are used to create new articles. The most recent example is George James Carter (1876-1916). His parents are shown as red links and need a date or two added before you click on them to create pages for his parents. Kind regards -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:01, August 6, 2016 (UTC) PS - you can relax this time. I found and fixed George's father's page (which you would have linked to if you had shown his dates on George's page) and added dates for both parents. Also moved the burial info to the "Buried" section. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:14, August 6, 2016 (UTC)